Disfrútalo
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: El ceño fruncido de Menma era visible y Hinata sonrió ahora con el aliento a menta. Menma & HinataUA. Para Blangel48.


**Disclaimer**: **N**aruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

**Nota: **dedicado a **Blangel48** que me ha brindado su incondicional apoyo. ¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

**D**i**s**f**r**ú**t**a**l**o

**By**

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

Antes que tomase la envoltura que estaba ubicada en la mesa frente a ella, una mano mucho más grande que pertenecía a la persona que, tuvo la misma idea, arrebató de sus manos la envoltura con la última pastilla de menta que planeaba saborear.

Hinata frunció el ceño y subió la mirada para ver el tranquilo y sereno rostro del causante que ella se quedase sin su menta.

— Oye –llamó la atención del azabache que entretenido leí un libro que compró la semana pasada.

Los ojos azules de Menma cayeron en Hinata, la cual mantenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó tranquilo.

Su ceño se intensificó más.

— ¿Cómo que, qué?

— Tsk, puedes ser un poco más específica.

— ¡Te robaste **mi **menta!

— ¿Tú menta?

— Sí, mi menta. ¡La que guarde hasta ahorita!

Menma saboreó un poco la mentilla dentro de su boca para después, ante la mirada mal humorada de la ojiperla, la mostrara en la lengua y apuntará con su dedo.

— ¿Esta menta? –cuestionó.

— Sí, esa menta. Mi menta.

— Lo siento –volvió a seguir la lectura y a meter la pastilla dentro de su boca —. Pero no tenía tu nombre puesto.

Estar enamorada la mayoría de las veces te deja ciego. Esto es lo que Hinata pudo enterarse cuando sus conocidas y, "amigas" se enamoraron. Claro que cuando vio al Uzumaki en una cita a ciegas que sabe quién hizo no experimentó las clásicas y tontas mariposas en el estómago o que todo veía de rosa. Y tampoco se imaginó que el azabache fuese alguna clase de príncipe azul, ¡claro que no!

Lo que **sí **pudo sentir cuando vio por primera vez a Uzumaki Menma fue química y atracción; sexual, puramente sexual. Nada más. Menma le correspondió y podría decirse que estuvieron una temporada de ese modo, compartiendo unas cuantas noches y besos hambrientos donde los deseos más escondidos de cada uno salían a relucir ante sus encuentros. Sin embargo, pese a que no hubo sentimientos –no en un principio– eso no evito que se conocieran el uno y el otro y que, extrañamente, terminasen juntos.

Bueno, Menma la soportaba y ella lo soportaba. Tiene lógica. Existe un equilibrio entre ambos. Por su puesto que había unos cuantos defectos porque nadie en el mundo es perfecto, ¡muchos menos ellos! Sobre todo si se refiere a parejas.

Hay cosas que a Hinata le molestan, joden y cabrean por parte de Menma. Son varias. ¡Muchas! Y aun cuando tuviese un sexy trasero, eso no era suficiente para ocultarlas.

Y esa es justa una de las cosas que le joden en serio.

— Menma –masculló, dejando el control remoto a un lado —. Sabes que odio, detesto… ¡aborrezco los dulces! –esa fue la primer cosa que Menma supo de ella en su primera cita —. Las mentas es lo único que puedo comer para que mi azúcar no decaiga sin que tenga que vomitar. ¡Y tú te has comido la última!

— Puedes ir a la tienda y comprar un paquete nuevo.

— Pues resulta que no tenga la maldita gana de ir a la tienda a conseguir una nueva –masculló, irritada, sintiéndose molesta de que Menma prefiriese leer un barato libro que a verla.

Menma levantó la mirada por un segundo y le miró, para agregar después. — Ese no es mi problema.

Decir que estaba molesta era poco a lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. ¡Estaba pero que a reventar de la furia! Si en aquellos momentos siguiera sus instintos homicidas, fácilmente podría quedarse viuda antes de que al bastardo de su novio se le diese la gana de pedirle de una maldita vez matrimonio.

Aspiró aire, esperando tranquilizarse. Vamos que Hyūga Hinata no perdía la calma, no seguido. Podría con ello. Solo era cuestión de aclarar su mente y encontrar la manera de devolverle el golpe –pero mil veces peor– al orgullo masculino de su novio.

Una idea traviesa fue lo suficiente para que el enojo se evaporara y para que la sonrisa un tanto maliciosa se formara en los rosados labios de Hinata que miró el perfil del Menma, el cual respingo imperceptiblemente ante el profundo mirar.

Levantó la mirada del libro.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada –contesto, encogida de hombros y jugando con un mechón de cabello, observando distraídamente la pantalla del televisor.

— Claro. «_ Nada _».

A otro perro con ese hueso. Esa sonrisilla de muñeca no podía engañarlo, algo tramaba Hinata. Algo que tenía que ver con él, y cabe destacar que todas las ideas que lo relacionaban terminaban mal.

Sobre todo para él.

— Neh, Menma –llamó de nuevo, pero con un tono meloso.

— ¿Hm? –exclamó, fingiendo interés por el libro que hacía unos segundos paso a segundo plano.

No hubo respuestas de por medio, cosa que a Menma le extrañó, pero cuando sintió un peso extra colarse entre sus piernas fue lo suficiente para hacerle levantar la mirada y toparse con el rostro más cerca de Hinata que mantenía la misma sonrisa.

— ¿Qué planeas, pervertida? –interrogó y Hinata solo contesto con un movimiento de sus hombros.

— Ya te dije –musito, jugando con los botones de la camisa —. Nada.

— Aja –dijo sin creérselo.

Hinata rió.

— Menma.

Suspiró, irritado. Aquel juego comenzaba a hartarlo, si Hinata quería decirle o hacer algo, que lo hiciera ya.

Alzó la mirada para decirle un par de cosas a Hinata cuando esta tomó el libro que mantenía entre sus manos para lanzarlo a quien sabe qué lugar y tomarle el rostro con brusquedad después. Movimiento que de cierta manera le sorprendió, sobre todo con el violento inicio.

Un travieso y húmedo mordisco hizo que Menma ahogase un jadeo en sus labios compartidos con los de Hinata que, sin esperar su autorización, adentró la lengua al interior del azabache, iniciando una batalla campal donde dientes y lengua eran las protagonistas.

Por el aturdimiento de Menma la guerra no duró mucho, pero para ella fue el tiempo suficiente para realizar su cometido.

Cuando pudo separarse de él, con la respiración agitado y los labios ligeramente hinchados ante la fuerza ejercida, sonrió, contenta y quitándose del regazo de Menma para volver a su lugar.

El ceño fruncido de Menma era visible y Hinata sonrió ahora con el aliento a menta.

— Disfrútalo –masculló, ligeramente enfadado y un tanto inquieto por el beso.

Le miró, de vuelta, sonriente y bastante satisfecha de haber conseguido su menta.

**Fin.**


End file.
